1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to sling chairs, and more particularly to attaching a sling seat section to a chair base wherein attachment to the chair base is greatly simplified.
2. Related Art
Conventional outdoor furniture of the type intended for use on decks and patio are very popular. Manufacturers of outdoor patio furniture are constantly called upon to offer new innovative designs that provide practical, comfortable products to the consumer. Manufacturers on one hand are interested in offering the innovative designs, but are also interested in reducing manufacturing cost by simplifying and reducing the time to manufacture and assembly of the outdoor patio furniture.
As the outdoor patio furniture industry has developed, a popular design for chairs, loungers, and the like is a supporting web that is suspended between a frame of a chair to support the user of the chair. These supporting web style chairs are commonly known as sling chairs. Sling chairs are very popular since the chairs are very comfortable and durable. The sling construction enables the chairs to be strong and light.
Typically, sling chairs are packaged and transported from the place of manufacturer to the final destination disassembled. In general, the sling chair has a frame base and a seating section. Many techniques have been used to assemble the sling chair. However, efficiency and cost effectiveness dictate reduction in parts, reduction in high tolerance requirement during manufacture, and ease of assembly for the design and manufacture of sling chairs. Accordingly, it has become apparent that there are economic short comings with current construction and manufacture of sling-style chairs.
What is needed is a sling chair that simplifies conventional sling chair assembly while reducing effort associated with the manufacture and construction of the sling chair.